Love is a Beautiful Thing
by CeleryFallenAngel
Summary: Song fic/one shot. Luke and Jocelyn's wedding and Clary sings/


**Clary, Jace, and everything The Mortal Instruments belongs to Cassandra Clare**

**Love is a Beautiful Thing lyrics belong to Craig Wiseman and Jeffrey Steele.**

Love is a Beautiful Thing

"Come on Jace. We're going to be late!" Clary called up the stairs of the Institute.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Hold up." Jace mumbled. His jaw dropped at the sight of the girl at the bottom of the stairs. Her flame red hair was done in soft curls and her emerald green dress fit her just right.

"You can put your jaw back to know." Clary said as she blushed deep crimson. Jace looked good too. Personally tailored suit, tie, and smile. Clary's heart backpedalled and sped up.

Jace jogged the last few steps down to Clary and took her in his arms, "You ready?"

"No, but i don't think i ever will be. Let's go."

Clary took Jace's arm as they walked to the church down the road. The wedding was going to be held at the Institute, but taking into consideration the number of Downworlder friends Jocelyn and Luke had, it was going to be held down the street at the local park.

A picture perfect wedding and it went as smooth as silk. The sun was shining. It was warm. Isabelle, and Clary looked amazing in their dresses. Luke was nervous, but a happy nervous. Alec, Magnus, and I were all at the front too, what for we weren't sure. Jocelyn looked amazing in her black and white gown. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief after the vows were said.

"Finally!" Magnus stage-whispered after Jocelyn said the magic words. Everyone cracked up laughing.

The after party was the real kicker. Instead of a cake, a towering pillar of assorted desserts were brought out. Iced drinks passed around, but the music was the best part. Everyone had something they wanted heard, and it made for an awesome mix. Heavy metal, classic rock, pop, indie, everything.

I went up to the DJ. Spur of the moment things never went well in my head, but i had to do this. For Luke, Mom, and i think myself a bit. The slow country chords started and i took the mic off the stand. Everyone looked at me.

I cleared my throat, "Hey y'all. Not sure why I'm doing this, but this is for everyone." I shucked my black flats to the side of the stage and started singing. The words came as easily as breathing. The perfect song for everything,

"_Looks like everybody's here_

_Had to put some folding chairs in the vestibule_

_Yeah, it's getting full_

_Even old Aunt Ruby came_

_Her first time on an air plain, it's her sister's girl_

_She said she wouldn't miss it for the world_"

Everything got easier as i went along.

"_And all them kids jumpin' in the pews_

_Mr. Charlie in his lime green suit is a handsome man_

_Remarks widow Callahan_

_Uncle Joe and Uncle Jake_

_Haven't spoken since '98_

_Just said Hello_

_It's a good day to let it go"_

The music picked up as the chorus drew closer, and i belted it out. Meaning every word of it.

"_So let the angels gather, let the music play_

_Let the preacher get to preachin' all the do you takes_

_Love is a beautiful thing_

_Throw the rice in the air let the church bells ring_

_Tie the cans to the back of that limousine_

_Love is a beautiful thing_"

A laugh escapes my lips as i continue.

"_Daddy's waitin' with the bride_

_As she helps him with his tie she sees a tear_

_He says, "Man it's hot in here"_

_He hugs his little girl and asks,_

"_How did you grow up so fast, God I wish_

_Your momma could be here for this."_

_Everybody stands and smiles_

_As she comes walking down the aisle in her momma's gown_

_And Daddy breaks on down_

_Gran and Gramps in the second row_

_Stood right there fifty years ago and said their vows_

_I guess it's workin' out"_

The chorus starts back up again and i sing the final part with all my heart.

"_So let the angels gather, let the music play_

_Let the preacher get to preachin' all the do you takes_

_Love is a beautiful thing_

_Throw the rice in the air let the church bells ring_

_Tie the cans to the back of that limousine_

_Love is a beautiful thing_

_A little table full of gifts_

_Catering is cover dish and the wedding band_

_Well it's on her hand_

_Tommy's teasing Lorali_

_Pushed her down and made her cry_

_And neither one knows a day will come_

_When the angels gather, and the music plays_

_The preacher get to preachin' all the do you takes_

_Love is a beautiful thing_

_Throw the rice in the air let the church bells ring_

_Tie the cans to the back of that limousine_

_Love, two people in love_

_It's a beautiful thing_"

As the final chords die away i look up at all the people gathered for the joining of the two people who were the best matches for each other. Jace had a huge smile on his face as i bowed and jumped off the stage. Mom gave me one of the tightest hugs ever as Izzy and the others laughed. As she looked at me, my mom had tears in her eyes.

"Momma, don't cry. Be happy."

"I'm not crying. I am just so proud of you. Love you."

"Love you too, Mom."

I looked to the top of the tent as the dance music started. Luke came over and asked Mom to dance. Soon after Simon and Isabel joined along with Maya and Alec. Jace came up behind me and put his arms around my shoulders.

"Care to dance?"

"Always."

That's how the second most perfect night of my life ended. Everyone dancing and having fun. Luke always said he never forgot my song. I don't think anyone did.


End file.
